


The Trouble With Rain

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Prumano Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain always makes things more complicated for fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prumano Week on [Tumblr](http://prumanoweek.tumblr.com/).

“It’s raining.” 

Ludwig looked up from his scroll, to glance across the room where Erika had settled by the window. She had been sewing when he’d last look, but the shirt she had been mending now lay forgotten in her lap, hands resting over the soft material.

Outside, fat drops of water fell to the ground, making the leaves and branches of the tree their home sat in shake. It hadn’t looked like rain earlier, and Ludwig had been so distracted with his work that he’d not even noticed when it started. If his sister had not mentioned it, he likely would not have noticed. As it was, he didn’t know what to say in response. His eyes turned back to his scroll after a moment, looking over enchantments he had to have memorized before his lessons tomorrow with the grand elder.

“Gilbert isn’t back yet.” Erika spoke again, a hint of worry in her voice.

Ludwig sighed, and left the scroll on the table, knowing he wouldn’t be getting anything done if she was worried. Instead, he made his way over to where she was seated, “He’s probably over at the Vargas’ tree.”

Her tiny head turned, one long blonde braid falling from her shoulder as she locked her sea green eyes on him, “Do you think he’s okay? He always gets in trouble when he goes out with Lovino…”

“I’m sure they’re fine.” He reassured her, reaching out to pat her head. He wasn’t sure he believed that, though. It was true that Gilbert got in trouble, Lovino’s presence didn’t really effect it. But he didn’t want to worry her more, the small fae was always so prone to worrying about all of them. “If you’re done sewing, why don’t you go check on Vash, he’s been quiet for a while. Take him something to eat?”

There was silence for a moment, as Erika thought this over, and then she got up, giving a small nod, before leaving the room. Vash would keep her busy for a while, Ludwig knew, hopefully until Gilbert made it home. Looking out the window, he frowned out at the rain as it fell, a curtain of gray so thick he couldn’t see far beyond the leaves. He would be more worried himself, if his older brother didn’t always come back in mostly one piece.

Huffing, Ludwig went back to the table. He stared down at his scroll for a while, trying hard to focus on the symbols and small text explaining each spell. It was much harder to focus now, however, with his mind on his brother who had yet to return. His eyes were drawn to the window, watching the rain outside, as he listened to the sound of Erika and Vash talking somewhere deeper in their tree. Somewhere further in, there was the sound of music drifting from Roderich’s room. It would have been soothing if Ludwig could force his attention away from the worry that maybe Gilbert had gotten himself into bigger trouble than he could get out of- again.

Nearly half way across the forest, the source of his worry stood on a tree branch with a scowl on his face. Gilbert’s plan to sneak into the human’s house had been a bit of a flop. They’d knocked over something and caused a crash that had sent the humans within rushing to see what it was, and he and his partner had almost gotten caught. It wasn’t a big deal, really, they hadn’t been caught, and neither were hurt- and they’d gotten at least part of what they’d gone for. But Lovino hadn’t stopped bitching about it since they’d settled in a tree to avoid the rain.

“We could have died, you fucking idiot!” Lovino snarled from his spot, sitting with his legs dangling over the branch. His wings kept fluttering behind him, trying to dry off.

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert huffed, “We didn’t die, and we didn’t even get seen.”

“But we might have! That was the dumbest fucking plan ever.” The auburn haired fairy snapped, not looking up at the pale one standing nearby, “Just in and out, you said. Bull fucking shit.”

There were other complaints to be made, and Lovino continued on, muttering under his breath. “If you could have kept that damn bird under control we wouldn’t have gotten in trouble. But no, you let it do whatever and we nearly got caught while in the fucking ice box. And all for what? A jug of fucking milk and some sug-”

The foul mouthed fairy’s mouth clenched shut as pale fingers slid into his hair. Lovino hated having his hair touched, but it was always the first thing that Gilbert touched. And as much as he hated to admit it, the other’s touch, his fingers sliding through damp auburn locks, actually did soothe some of Lovino’s anger and anxiety.

“Milk that we’ll both enjoy and sugar that Erika and Roderich will use to make a cake, that both of us, will also enjoy.” Gilbert stated knowingly, before sitting down beside the other.

Lovino hunched forward, letting his wings fold at his back, and looked away. He wouldn’t admit that both sounded really good, especially after all the trouble they’d gone through to get them.

The pale fairy leaned, brushing their sides together, and Lovino didn’t say anything. So Gilbert grinned and kissed his cheek, “Besides, we got you some of those tomatoes you like so much.”

“If we hadn’t, none of it would have been worth it at all, Bastard.” Lovino responded stiffly, “I would have left your ass there. I only stuck around for the tomatoes.”

Gilbert laughed, so Lovino knew he hadn’t been taken seriously. Which was good, because even as he said it, he didn’t really mean it. Sure the small red tomatoes were really good, and he looked forward to them, but he wouldn’t have just left Gilbert there. Especially knowing the other wouldn’t have been able to get back to the window and his stupid bird on his own. It was too far for a wingless fairy to make it before humans came rushing in.

An arm slung over the darker fairy’s shoulders, and Lovino leaned back into the contact, still not looking over at the other. “It’s still your fault we got caught in the rain, jackass.”

Gilbert just kissed his shoulder again, and gave him that shit eating grin, “We can fly back on Gilbird.”

The bird tilted it’s head to look at them, black eyes locking on them for only a moment before it went back to priming a little. The saddle on it’s back standing out in stark contract to it’s pale yellow feathers, and the bags already strapped to it mostly ignored.

“No way am I getting on that fucking thing. It’d probably drop us both.”

Gilbert sank his hand back into the other’s hair, and just grinned as Lovino leaned into the touch. He kissed the side of the other’s head, and ruffled his hair a bit. “Well, we’ll just have to wait for the rain to stop and your wings to dry.”

It would take a while, though fairy wings were small, they were notorious for taking a long time to dry. They both had homes to get to, and family’s who would worry about their long departure, but it wouldn’t be the first time. Gilbert could have easily used this time to point out that it was Lovino’s own fault for not wanting to ride on Gilbird’s back, they could get home so quickly then, even in the rain, but he didn’t. Instead, he pulled Lovino so the other was leaning on him, and settled in to sit and watch the rain.

Huffing, the darker haired fairy let himself be positioned, and if he snuggled closer, neither said anything about it. Neither of them would. Just like neither would mention the few kisses they’d shared through the afternoon, or how comfortable they were just sitting there together in mostly silence.

By the time they’d get home and relieve everyone of their worry, the two would be as loud and obnoxious as always. Likely fight over the stupidest, smallest things, and Lovino would go home in a huff, only to be dragged back by his brother, for the promise of fresh milk and cake. But really, even with all the fuss they knew they’d cause, it would still be nice. Especially with the nice afternoon spent watching the rain as it cleared the air of the heat that had settled thickly before. As they just enjoyed the closeness they had.


End file.
